


Cowboy Crop Top

by Sweet_Darling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in a crop top, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, First Time, I really just wanted to write smut, M/M, Movie Night, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, as requested, can I use useful tags for once, no beta we die like men, please, says the woman, this is really just gratuitous porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Darling/pseuds/Sweet_Darling
Summary: Dean and Cas are alone in the bunker. Dean is wearing... well, you’ll see. Is a movie night just what they need to let out sexual frustration?*shifts uncomfortably* I can’t summary for the life of me, but *gestures* read it
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Cowboy Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> Ello. I’ve written a lot of porn in my time, but I was bullied into posting it by my wife. (I love you baby, sweet bastard) Please be kind 💗

It had been a bit of a lazy day for Team Free Will 2.0. Sam out doing research on a pack of vamps they had found, (in yet another abandoned warehouse. the originality) Dean chuckled. Jack was at Jodys for the week, so it was just the two. Dean glanced over at Cas, on the opposite end of the couch. He wore his usual trench coat and reversed tie, messy hair and all. Dean smiled. He looked great. Cas’ blue eyes shone in contrast to the room darkened by dusk.

“Wanna watch a movie? Tombstone is on DVD.” He clicked the Tv on, navigating to the movie and raising his eyebrows in question.

“I’m not sure, Dean.” His voice paused. “Jack is at Jodys, practicing driving, I should join him.” The lilted edge to his tone let Dean know he could be convinced. (I mean, who wanted to watch a three year old crash a car anyway?) Dean reasoned. 

“Cmon man. You’ll like this one.” Dean rose his hand and reached to ruffle Cas’ hair, a movement he didn’t mean to make. His fingers sifted through the dark hair, softly tugging in an attempt to get the angels focus. 

A low growl escaped the angels lip and Dean felt a hand grasp his wrist tightly in warning. Dean withdrew his arm hastily.  
“Dean.” Cas’ pupils were blown, jaw clenched. Dean thought maybe he was upset by Dean pressuring him. It couldn’t be the personal space, Cas still hadn’t gotten that concept yet. Instead of dealing with the situation, he pressed play.

As noise blared on the broken down TV (Jack kicked a soccer ball into it, it was a long story that he hadn’t gotten around to hearing yet) Dean shifted and pulled at his crop top awkwardly. It was a simple, black and sleeveless crop top that went about five inches past his nipples. Sam had gotten it for Dean three months ago as a gag, but he had never intended on wearing it. Until he had lost a bet to Sam while playing poker.

See, this is why you don’t make deals while drunk. Dean grumbled to himself. At least he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Dean made a clicking sound with his mouth, something he did when uncomfortable. Glancing over at Cas, he saw his friend was strangely engrossed in the movie. Dean noticed his mouth was oddly dry, so he decided to get some beers. He hadn’t had a drink in a couple hours anyway. 

After twisting off the top of his beer, he swung the fridge door closed. It shut with a louder bang than he expected and Dean jumped. “Fuck!”  
The beer spilled down his front, cold and tingly. 

“Dean?” Cas’ concerned voice echoed through the halls. 

“I’m fine, Cas, gimme a minute.”  
Dean sopped up most of the beer and grabbed another, making his way back to his friend. He plopped down onto the threadbare couch with a sigh. 

The angel did a a double take, gaze hardening when he noticed Deans shirt. “Did you fall?” Cas asked, nodding towards the stain. 

Dean groaned in annoyance. “No I- I just spilled the beer. I got another one.” He laughed, a small chuckle that was more sigh than anything else. “I looked stupid anyway. Now when we are done here I can take it off, at least.” 

Cas looked into Deans eyes with an expression Dean couldn’t quite make out. “I think the shirt looks good.” Cas said, voice gravely and slow.  
Deans jaw dropped, and before he could crack a joke, Cas averted his eyes. 

Dean didn’t quite know how to respond when the angel had looked away so quickly, so he grabbed his beer and focused his gaze on the movie again. Though he couldn’t quite shake the idea that Cas thought he looked nice. No, not nice. He said Dean looked good. Whether Cas understood the nuances of what he said or not, ‘good’ had a whole ‘nother meaning. 

He raised the beer to his lips again, feeling the drink wash down his throat. Dean noticed Cas watching him and spoke nervously,

“Take a picture buddy, it’ll last longer.”

“No. I’m quite content to watch you like this.” Cas was quiet and his voice steady, but Dean saw his lip tremble slightly. 

“Watch m-?“ Dean shifted.

“Yes, Dean.” Blue eyes watched Dean cautiously.

“Oh” Dean breathed out. His body felt like it was tingling, the look on Cas’ face was something he had never seen directed at him.  
A low grunt echoed through his throat when he noticed he wasn’t the only one affected by the tension filling the room. A large tent was forming in his angels pants, the outline of his cock filling the slacks. 

“Cas,” Dean heard himself say. 

Cas clenched his fists three times and growled Deans name in return. Dean shivered and let out a whimper he would be embarrassed about, had he been in his right mind. He felt himself pressing against his jeans and he heard himself say “Please, Cas.” Cas smiled and in a moment, Dean found himself off the couch and slammed against a wall. He choked off a moan and threw his head back against the hard wood of the bunker. “I- I want- please”

“What is it that you want, Dean? Did you think I didn’t know you were teasing me?” 

Fingers trailed up Deans side, stopping and twisting his nipple. Dean groaned involuntarily, loud and pleading. 

“Mm. Sensitive. So sensitive for me Dean, such a good boy.”  
At his words, Dean bucked his hips and ground against the knee Cas had shoved between his knees. His head dropped and his neck lolled back. 

“Oh my god please I need-“ His words were cut off as Cas nipped at the skin behind his ear. Dean cried out. 

“What is it,” Cas said between bites, “that you need, Dean? Do you need me to fuck you? Want me to lick you open? Mmm, do you need to be tied up? You would be such a good boy for me Dean, I’d make you beg. Would you cum on my cock? Yeah, I’d love to see you bouncing on me. Sinking yourself down. You’re so loud, Dean. Already so loud. Do you think I could make you scream?” 

Cas paused, noticing the incremental thrusts of Deans hips and the way he was tensing. “Cas” Dean gasped out,

“I can’t- please I’m already so close please m-more” The words spilled from his mouth, hot and fast, whimpers escaping between each word. Cas took pity, and hitched Dean higher on his knee, giving him a better angle. 

Cas felt his cock hard and leaking beneath his pants, Deans pretty noises hadn’t done him any favors. He licked his way into Deans mouth, unsure if he was crossing a line but knowing Dean was needy and begging for it. Dean tasted like alcohol and heat, and something that made Cas groan into his mouth because it was just Dean.

Dean was making little “uh, uh mm, uh” noises, curses and Cas’ name moaned into his mouth. Cas knew he wasn’t going to last, Dean was rubbing on him just right and it almost hurt. 

Dean felt himself being pushed against a wall, Cas’ lips on his, precome beading out of his tip. His gut tightened and he whispered, a quiet sound in between the pants and groans filling the room. 

“Can I-“ Dean cried out, thrusting against Cas’ seam and grinding harder in an attempt to rub on the angels thick cock. 

“Can I cum please Cas, can I cum please, I need to cum please Cas oh oh god-“ A whimper and a cry in one echoed through the room. 

“Cum for me, Dean”

Cas nipped once, twice, at the skin in the crook of Deans neck and then Dean was cumming, filling his jeans. He moaned and gripped Cas tightly, grinding with no rhythm and he tipped over the edge. 

Faintly, in the throes of his orgasm Dean heard Cas’ breath hitch and a grunt against his jaw. 

“Dean” Cas choked out, and Dean felt Cas spill, the heat of his orgasm strange against the mess of his own. Dean muttered praise as his friend (and maybe something else, now?) came down from the high. Cas dropped them down so Dean was standing again, knees wobbling after being held for that while. 

“Hey Cas?” It was a whisper in the suddenly quiet room. 

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m sticky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are kisses!! I love you, and hope you enjoyed my porny adventure. Seriously I apologise to your eyes, this just wouldn’t get out of my mind! Plot bunnies, babes. (Or porn bunnies, maybe?)


End file.
